¿Más Gorras?
by Shantaal
Summary: TWINCEST Hasta ahora solo el prólogo. Bill y Tom tienen 15 años... la banda aún no es famosa. Tercer capitulo subido el 31/8
1. Prólogo

15 años

**Hola de nuevo! Sé que tardé bastante en volverme a pasar por aquí pero tenía una historia en mente que tuve que dejar anclada por falta de ideas . **

**Así que borrón y cuenta nueva xD **

**Aquí dejo el principio de otra historia, es solo el prólogo por lo que me salió bastante corto. **

_**15 años.**_

Bill sale de esa horrenda prisión llamada instituto. Hoy es veinte de junio, por lo tanto, ¡el último día de clases! Al menos ese año… no deseaba pensar que en un par de meses tendría que volver a ese sitio. Pero se alegraba, tenía dos meses por delante, dos meses en los que estaría totalmente libre.

Se paró en el pasillo justo delante de la puerta de al lado, la clase de su hermano, desde que el director decidiese separarlos por el bien de todo el instituto, estúpido profesor, pensaba Bill.

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando vio la puerta abrirse y a un chico de rastas salir de ella, que sonrió cuando salió.

- ¡Por fin! – Dijo Tom estirando los brazos en el aire. – Salgamos de este maldito lugar.

Bill solo lo seguía mientras sonreía.

Salieron del recinto y siguieron su recorrido hacia casa. En el cruce Tom se paró esperando a que su hermano lo alcanzara, ya que este iba más despacio.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al centro comercial?- Le preguntó Tom.

- ¿Más gorras? – Preguntó el pelinegro con cara de desesperación, Tom rió por el acto.

- No, podemos comer un helado, o dar una vuelta por allí…

- Dar una vuelta, ¿significa gorras? – Preguntó mirando mal a su hermano.

Ahora fue el turno del mayor para mira mal a el otro, - Te he dicho que no, ¿vamos o no? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bill tardó unos segundos en responder, - Vayamos.

Durante el camino solo conversaron sobre sus profesores y el instituto.

Entraron dentro y se quedaron parados.

- ¿Y bien? – Pregunta el pelinegro.

- ¿Quieres un helado? Te invito. – Agregó el mayor. Bill le miró extraño un momento.

- Estas tú muy generoso hoy… - Decía mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la heladería, se sabían el camino de memoria, ya que solían ir a pasar el rato los fin de semanas.

- ¿De que lo quieres? – Preguntó sonriente. – ¿Vainilla?- Dijo antes de que su hermano pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Bill sonrió, a ratos le gustaba eso de que se pudieran leer la mente.

- Un helado de vainilla y una Coca-Cola. – Pidió Tom en el mostrador.

- ¿No quieres helado?

- No, vamos a sentarnos. – Bill obedeció y buscaron una mesa libre. Hacía mucho calor en aquel lugar.

- ¿Como es que no quieres helado? ¿Y como es que me has invitado? – Preguntaba curioso.

- Bueno, no sé. Un detalle. – Dijo sin más.

Estuvieron un rato sin hablar, sumisos en sus pensamientos hasta que Bill hizo otra pregunta.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer este verano?

- Creo que ya te lo dijo mamá… Iremos a Italia con papá dos semanas.

- Pero solo dos semanas. ¿Que más podemos hacer?

- ¡Ay Bill! No lo sé… quedaremos con los demás para ensayar, iremos a casa de Andreas… ¿Qué más quieres?- Preguntó algo nervioso.

- Quiero quedarme en casa, los dos solos, durmiendo las veinticuatro horas del día, comiendo solo tu pasta, viendo películas que no deberíamos ver, y sin ninguna madre que nos regañe. – Sentenció Bill.

- Pides poco, eh.- Dijo Tom bromeando. – Algún día iremos a algún sitio los dos solos, cuando tengamos edad suficiente.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – Preguntó el pelinegro con entusiasma.

- Sí. – Dijo mientras sonreía y se atragantaba con su refresco. A veces Bill podía ser tan infantil… Eso le gustaba, siempre estaría cantando por ahí para animarle. Pero en ese momento ni siquiera él podía animarle porqué se estaba comiendo la cabeza por dentro con sus pensamientos.

''Me gustas Bill, me gustas mucho'' ¿Porqué no podía decirle simplemente eso? Quizá su hermano se lo tomaría mal.

Y no solo él, ¿que pensaría su madre, y sus amigos? Mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban por ahora.

**Bien, final del prólogo. Me voy a escribir la continuación n.n**

**Alguna cosa, REVIEW.**


	2. Pequeños incidentes

**Y bueno, ya volví. Espero que les guste la siguiente parte.**

**Gracias Paula, como siempre . (No, no eres tú xDD) **

* * *

**Pequeños incidentes:**

Tom y Bill entran en aquella espaciosa habitación de hotel.

Están en Italia, tal como su padre les había prometido. Habían cogido dos habitaciones, una para ellos dos y otra, continua, para su padre y su actual novia.

- Date prisa en acomodar el equipaje que quiero ir a la piscina. – Decía el mayor mientras empezaba a colocar sus sudaderas en el armario que compartirían.

- Ve tú. Tengo mucho por ordenar, podemos ir mañana también. – Dijo sentándose en una de las camas individuales de aquel cuarto.

- Vamos Bill, hace mucho que no vamos. ¡Un año entero! – Dijo sacando su bañador rojo estampado.

- ¡Uf! – Se resignó. – Pero mañana iremos a ver como es todo esto. – Contestó sacando también su azul bañador. Tom asintió.

En unos minutos bajaron a la piscina del hotel, había poca gente aun, así que lo aprovecharon.

- Vamos Bill. – Decía el de rastas ya en el agua. – ¡No está tan fría!

Bill no se decidía a entrar. – Eso lo dices tú. – Decía tiritando, cruzándose de brazos a media escalera.

- ¡Venga, o tendré que ir a buscarte!

- Vendrás a buscarme, porqué está demasiado fría. No me extraña que esté bacía. – Dijo mientras subía otra vez con intención de estirarse en su tumbona a tomar el poco sol que había a esas horas.

Tom no iba en broma así que lo cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo contra él de espaldas, que estando todo mojado hizo que Bill diera un respingo.

- ¡Tom! – Chillaba mientras intentaba liberarse.

El mayor no lo soltaba, se aferró más a él y lo llevaba cada vez a lo más profundo haciendo que su hermano siguiera chillando y tiritando. Le dio por fin la vuelta.

- Vamos, me has dicho que te bañarías conmigo. No está tan fría como para…

Pero se calló al comprobar que temblaba más violentamente y que sus labios se estaban tornando morados. No pudo apartar la vista de ahí.

- Tom, tengo mucho frío enserio. – Dijo mientras se tocaba por todas partes para darse calor. Tom aún lo tenía cogido por la cintura.

- Vamos a tomar el sol. – Decía mientras se acercaba a la escalera, Bill lo siguió, medio sonriendo.

Se sentaron los dos en sus respectivas hamacas de madera.

- Perdón. – Soltó en un pequeño murmuro el mayor, mientras miraba de reojo cómo su hermano cogía una toalla y se envolvía todo, no sin aun dejar de tiritar.

Bill solo le volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Voy a por algo de tomar? – Preguntó aun un poco nervioso.

- Vale. – Y Tom se giró en busca del bar. – ¡Eh Tom!

El susodicho se volteo a ver a su hermano. – No pasa nada, no te preocupes. – Dijo con una sonrisa en boca. – Tráeme una piña colada, anda.

Tom se quedó más tranquilo, y cuando volvió con las dos piñas coladas en mano se quedó contemplando la escena.

Bill se había puesto las gafas de sol y dejado la toalla a un lado mientras se ponía el bronceador. Salió del trance cuando su hermano levantó la mano pidiéndole su bebida.

Él se la da y se vuelve a sentar en su hamaca, quedando en un comprometido silencio.

- ¿Y que tal con esa tal Sharon? – Pregunta Bill para romper el hielo.

- Bah, sabes que no me gustaba. Solo tonteaba con ella…

- Para después tirartela. Ya se como va eso, no cal que me expliques. – Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Tom se sentía un total pervertido cuando tenían esas conversaciones. Pero con alguna se tenía que desahogar, si él no podía tener a la que más deseaba. – Algún día harás igual que yo…

- Jamás. – Contestó serio, el pelinegro.

El mayor pensó que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, hablar sobre esas cosas con su hermano le hacía sentirse culpable.

- Y bueno… ¿tú qué tal? – Preguntó el rubio.

- No cal que preguntes, si ya lo sabes. – Bill se volteó a ver la cara de su hermano que estaba fijo mirando al suelo. - ¿Algún problema Tomi?

- Nah, estoy bien. – Dijo volviendo a mirar al frente a aquella piscina, que ahora estaba algo más llena.

- ¿Te quieres bañar? – Preguntó el pelinegro.

- El agua está demasiado fría… estoy bien aquí.

- ¡Vamos anda! – Bill se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su hermano. Este la cogió algo sorprendido, y fueron de nuevo hasta el borde de la piscina.

Tom se metió de nuevo sin problemas y se quedó esperando a que su hermano hiciera lo mismo.

Bill bajaba con cuidado los escalones.

- No cal que te metas si no quieres… - Decía Tom.

Pero Bill se metió de cabeza en el agua.

- ¡Ah! ¡Tom, Dios mío que frío! – Chillaba cuando levantó cabeza.

- Jajaja, te lo dije. Ven anda. – Le empezó a frotar los hombros y los brazos para hacerle entrar en calor. – Tozudo.

- Ya estoy mejor. – Dijo eso y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que el mayor se alejó un poco. ''Mierda, no puedo seguir así'' Se dijo a el mismo.

Bill siguió a Tom y se fueron a la parte más fonda.

- Mierda, aquí no llego. – Se quejó Tom.

- Yo sí. – Dijo orgulloso Bill. – En esto no me ganas.

- Bueno… - Dice antes de tirarse sobre la cabeza de su hermano y ahogarlo, Bill se intenta resistir y cuando lo consigue ve como su hermano se carcajea de él.

- ¡Uf! Eso no tiene gracia Tom…

- Si que la tiene. – Dice sin poder parar de reír.

Entonces el pelinegro se toma una revancha, y se tira contra el cuello de su hermano, sumergiéndose los dos bajo el agua. Forcejean los dos en broma bajo el agua, hasta que Bill empieza a toser fuertemente y suelta a Tom.

Él en cuanto lo ve lo coge y lo trae a superficie. Lo lleva nadando hasta escalera y le hace subir, pero su hermano sigue tosiendo y atragantándose.

- ¡Bill! ¡Bill, responde! – Dice mientras lo sacude. - ¿Estás bien, o llamo a alguien?

Al ver que su hermano no le respondía y seguía tosiendo optó por lo segundo. Pero no veía a ningún socorrista por ningún sitio.

Se dirigió a una mujer que estaba sentada en una hamaca leyendo una revista.

- Oiga, podría llamar a un socorrista por favor, rápido. – Y volvió corriendo al lado de su hermano que tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

- Bill, Bill tranquilo. Tienes que respirar con calma. – Intentaba decirle, pero el miedo se apoderaba de él también igual que de su hermano.

Se acercó a sus labios y tal como le habían enseñado en la escuela, le hizo abrir la boca para poner la suya encima y regalarle todo su aire. Lo hizo seguidas veces mientras miraba de reojo a el pelinegro.

Justo cuando el socorrista y más gente se les iban a acercar, Bill empezó a respirar calmadamente, aunque al principio le costara bastante.

Pero Tom seguía ahí, sobre él, y las lágrimas salían también de sus oscuros ojos.

Bill acarició el paladar de su hermano con la punta de su piercing y Tom no pudo más que desorbitar monumentalmente sus ojos mientras se separaba lentamente dejándole paso al socorrista.

- ¿Estás bien chico? – Preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del pelinegro.

- Sí, fue un susto.

- Hiciste bien. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Tom, este asintió, pero no le prestaba caso a aquel hombre, solo tenía en mente lo que su gemelo acababa de hacer en aquel instante.

Los acompañaron hasta la habitación de su padre, que les preguntaba como estaban todo preocupado, también felicitó a su hijo mayor pero igualmente después los castigó sin salir de la habitación.

Pero a Tom todo eso le daba igual, no abría la boca, por lo que le acababa de hacer su propio hermano y el escalofrío que eso había causado.

* * *

**Bueno lo dejo aquí por hoy n.n **

**Gracias a los que se molestan en leer **

**Y ya saben, cualquier cosa, manden REVIEW por favor.**

**Jess.**


	3. Una Cena Distante

_**Siento mucho la espera; me fui de viaje y no pude escribir nada.**_

_**Aquí la continuación. Un regalo ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de los Kaulitz (?)**_

* * *

**_Una Cena Distante _**

Tom se sentó en su cama sin pronunciar nada aún. Bill se dirigió al baño buscando toallas con las que secarse. Le trajo una a Tom, también.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?- Le preguntó el pelinegro mientras extendía la mano.

- Perdón. – Sacó el guitarrista sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a lo que pasó después.

Tom bajó aún más la mirada.- ¿Por qué me…? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Parándose a pensarlo fue un roce, quizá su hermano no lo hizo queriendo…

- Simplemente tuve ganas de hacerlo.

'' ¿Tuviste ganas de hacerlo? Casi me cuesta un infarto…'' – Levantó la cabeza por fin y se encaró a su gemelo. - ¿Y te parece bien hacerlo así como así? ¿Y si se hubieran dado cuenta?

Bill rodó los ojos. – Vamos no pasa nada… solo quería probarlo. Quería saber si era diferente que con esas chicas.

Tom sintió curiosidad por preguntarlo, y lo hizo, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Y… lo fue…? – Preguntó con cierto miedo que se castigaba por tener.

- No te sabría decir… - Dijo acercándose un poco más a su hermano.

Tom se fijó en aquellos dulces labios que se le acercaban a escasos centímetros. Y recordó el roce que le había provocado aquel escalofrío. Miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano, no eran exactamente iguales a los suyos, quizás serían un poco más grandes, y ahora tenían un brillo indescriptible.

Sintió de nuevo aquel escalofrío de sus labios juntándose y aquella embriagadora sensación que le causaba la cercanía de su hermano.

Vio como el pelinegro cerraba sus ojos lentamente y decidió hacer él lo mismo, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones.

Al principio fue un simple toque, Bill ejerció presión en el labio inferior de su hermano mientras deslizaba su mano por la espalda de su hermano, este simplemente se dejaba guiar sonrojado, sintiendo que lo que hacía estaba mal pero sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

El pelinegro se decidió a lamer suavemente el labio de su gemelo antes de introducirla y buscar la lengua de su igual. Tom por su parte estaba estático y le faltaba el aire. Deslizó su mano hasta el muslo de Bill para acariciarlo por encima de su bañador y soltó un leve gemido al notar a Bill contra su paladar.

Finalmente se separaron en busca de aire, el mayor con la respiración entrecortada y sonrojado como no lo había estado nunca antes, y el menor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué tal fue? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- Em… - Mejor que con esas chicas. – Decía tranquilo. – Incluso me gustó.

Tom no sabía que decir ante las palabras de su propio hermano.

- ¿Te gustó? – Preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa entre labios.

- No nos tendría que gustar hacer esas cosas. – Apuntó con angustia.

'' Tendría; eso es que a él también le ha gustado. '' Bill sonrío.

- Bueno, no cal que lo volvamos a hacer. – Dijo mientras se levantaba a coger ropa limpia y se encerraba en el servicio. ¿Desde cuando su hermano se encerraba en el servicio, estando sólo con él? ¿Y porqué dice que lo olvidemos como si nada?

Tom se estiró en la cama sintiéndose furioso y preocupado a la vez.

Son las cinco de la tarde, el padre de los gemelos picó un par de veces a la puerta de estos, esperando a que contestasen. Tom se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Desde cuando no cenan ustedes? Dile a Bill que bajamos al restaurante ahora mismo.

Su padre tenía razón, con tanto alboroto no habían comido nada. Se acercó a la cama de su gemelo que hacía horas que no le dirigía la palabra.

- Papá dice que vayamos a comer. – Bill sigue ojeando tranquilamente la revista que tiene entre manos. - ¿No quieres comer? Tú mismo. – Se acercó a recoger su móvil y fue hacia su padre. – Bill no viene, está rarito hoy.

- ¿Cómo que no viene? – Se acercó a la cama de su hijo. – Venga, que se nos hace tarde.

- No tengo hambre, aún me encuentro mal por lo que pasó antes.

- Bill, no juegues conmigo. Estás perfectamente, solo tragaste agua. – Jörg lo miraba fijamente, el pelinegro no pudo más que sonrojarse, levantarse y acomodarse mejor la ropa para salir por la puerta detrás de su padre.

Se mantuvo todo el trayecto en silencio y mirando el suelo, sin dirigir palabra a nadie.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante del hotel, el menor se sentó a un lado de la ventana que daba al parking del hotel en el que se encontraban.

La novia de su padre se sentó a su lado y con un movimiento rápido él se sentó enfrente de su gemelo, haciendo que su padre se sentara a su lado.

- ¿Que van a querer cenar, chicos? – Preguntó la mujer castaña amablemente.

- Una hamburguesa. – Contestó Tom mirando la carta del lugar.

- Otra para Bill entonces, ¿Y tú, cariño? – Sonrió Jörg.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? Ni siquiera sabes si me apetece una hamburguesa hoy. – Dijo de mal humor.

- Bueno, pensé que querrías eso; tranquilo. Dime que quieres entonces.

Bill bufó. Abrió la carta que no había tocado aún y la volvió a cerrar. – No hay nada bueno aquí, pídeme una hamburguesa entonces. – Replicó con malos humos.

- Por eso dije de pedirte una hamburguesa desde el principio, aquí no hay más comida basura de esa que ustedes comen. La mujer rió ante el comentario de su pareja.

No hubo comentario alguno durante la comida.

Tom, nada más entrar en la habitación asignada se paró cruzándose de brazos.

- Bien, ahora dime porqué no me dirigiste ni una palabra en toda la noche.

- Estoy bien, joder.

- Pues yo no, dime que hice yo mal. Nos besamos y después como si no existiese ¿Te parece normal? – Tom lucía ofendido.

- Me da vergüenza. Ya está, te besé y tú no me dijiste nada y ahora no se que tengo que hacer, no sé como sentirme.

Tom se quedó estático en medio de la estancia.

* * *

_**Bien; ¿que har**__**á Tom ahora?**_

_**Por cierto necesito un Beta**__** que me ayude con la trama del fic principalmente… si saben de alguien o se ofrecen díganlo en el REVIEW. **_

_**Respecto a lo que ha dicho alguien sobre mi edad, tengo 13, sé que es bastante raro que escriba esto con mi edad pero en fin; no me gustaría saber lo que harían ellos con mi edad. ;) **_

_**¡Besos a todos!**_


End file.
